


Release

by RatchetandOptimusSassyLuna19



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Squirting, Toys, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Vibrators, human/Cybertronian, interfacing, multiple overloads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatchetandOptimusSassyLuna19/pseuds/RatchetandOptimusSassyLuna19
Summary: Luna spoils Ratchet
Relationships: Ratchet/OC, Ratchet/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my OC Luna. I don't own Transformers.

Luna walked into her bedroom, spotting her mate's holoform already there, this back facing her. She went up to him, arms wrapped around his waist. She kissed where she could reach, hands trailing up and down his front, tweaking wires every now and then.

"You've been naughty Ratch. I'm going to have to ravish you now," Luna said.

"Oh? How so?" the medic asked, knowing she was in one of those moods. He suppressed a moan when she started to rub his interface panels.

"Looking so sexy while working. I had to wait until now so I can frag you," Luna said, rubbing a bit harder. She moved him to the berth, pushing him onto his front. "Open up for me little medic."

Ratchet moaned as he did. Luna put a leg between his legs, rubbing his valve a bit as she teased his sensitive wires. She moved after a while.

"On the berth," she instructed, climbing on when he settled on his back. She spread his legs open, noting the erect spike and slightly wet valve. She inserted a finger, rubbing and twisting. "You're going to love what I have planned for you. Something new. Service yourself. I want to see you overload yourself. Then I'll overload you so many times, you'll feel it tomorrow."

That sent shivers down the medic's spinal strut. He obeyed as Luna went to her desk and pulled out a few things, but he couldn't see what. One servo pumped his spike while the other fingered his valve.

Luna watched, leaning over to kiss him every now and then. Ratchet went harder, bringing himself closer to overload. Just when he was at the edge, Luna pinched his anterior node.

"Not yet," she ordered.

"L-Luna please... I need... to overload," Ratchet panted, twitching a bit.

"Just a bit longer love," she said, kneeling between his trembling legs. "Rub your node hard and fast."

"Luna! Please!" Ratchet begged, rubbing hard and fast. He was on the verge and couldn't hold it any longer.

"Overload."

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Ratchet jerked and convulsed as overload hit him hard. Transfluid shot from his spike and onto him while lubricant gushed from his quivering valve. His back arched, screaming loudly. Once it ceased, the medic slumped back down, fans on high.

"I'll give ya a few minutes to recover," said Luna, concealing what she had. Ratchet nodded, twitching every now and then from his strong overload. Luna waited patiently for him to recover. "On your front, aft in the air, helm down."

Ratchet got into position. Luna made sure his legs were kept open wide so she could see his equipment. She unscrewed a tube of lube, putting the tip in his valve and squeezing a good amount in. She put some on her fingers before tossing it to the side.

Luna rubbed the lube around and on his valve. Then she dipped a couple fingers in, spreading more around. She waited, noticing Ratchet's servos clenching and hips moving. She smirked, having used an arousing lube on him. It is edible, and it can overload someone within minutes with the right stimulation.

"L-Luna... I... ah... ah... I-I n-need... ah..." Ratchet moaned, wanting more.

"I know. You're so wet for me," Luna cooed, pulling out of her mate.

She got a fair sized oval object. She pushed it deep into his valve. Ratchet had never felt anything like it before, so the feeling confused him. He gasped when strong vibrations ran through his valve from the toy.

Luna took the second one, turning it on low as well. She teased his spike and anterior node. The medic shook, servos clenching at the berth. Overload took him hard. More followed closely, sending him into a world of pleasure.

Luna turned up the vibrations, pushing the second vibrator in. Ratchet screamed and arched, overloading nonstop. Fluids squirted from his valve. He fell into stasis, still twitching wildly. Luna pulled the toys out, turning them off.

"Rest up sweetspark," Luna said, bending down to kiss the medic. "I love you Ratchet."


End file.
